


You're Cute When You Smile!

by Twicejjang10



Series: 2yeon AU [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Basketball Player Yoo Jeongyeon, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mentions of Sex, Minor Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Past Relationship(s), Unrequited Love, ex-best friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twicejjang10/pseuds/Twicejjang10
Summary: Sometimes seeing your crush smile, is rewarding enough.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Series: 2yeon AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550533
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	You're Cute When You Smile!

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote while being quarantined at home. Please Enjoy :)

It was one of those days, where the weather was sunny yet still preserving its cold temperature. A perfect day to do activities outside and for the students at JYP University, opportunities like this can't just go to waste. That's precisely what Jihyo did, dragging Nayeon along for just a simple game of basketball. The latter was rather fine at the idea last night when Jihyo asked her because lord and behold it is infrequent to have a not so hot summer day. 

But she should have known that her best friend would forget about it, seeing how the older girl reacted when she opened the door. A mix of sleepiness follow by anger was visible on her face, but once Jihyo told her about the plan, all of that sleepiness and anger somehow disappeared. Now here she was, practically dragging Nayeon to their designated basketball court. Almost speed walking and frequently looking at her clock, because she doesn't want to be late. Not when she invited someone else for the ride.

"Just slow down, Park! The basketball court wouldn't leave, even if we're late." Nayeon said, wriggling away from Jihyo's hold.

But the youngers hold was too tight, and in the end, She gave up. Letting herself being drag through the pathway leading towards the basketball court. She glances at Jihyo's face, her eyebrows furrowed. Panic and worries were painted right on her face. Nayeon would've let it go, but knowing how extra the girl reacts to just her being late confuses her. 

So, she pulled her hand out of the other girls' hold, and They stopped. "Ji, slow down. That goddamn basketball court wouldn't go anywhere." Nayeon tried to reason with her.

But it was clear there was something else that made her like this, cause Why would a person hurries just to go to a basketball court? Right? Jihyo took a deep breath and scratches her head while still monitoring her watch. Five more minutes and the person would've left, and all her plans for today would be ruin. 

"It's just-" She doesn't know how to explain it, she knows. Once she told her who else is joining them. She'll leave.

"Just I invited someone else." Silent until Nayeon burst out laughing.

"So, you rushed us to the court. Just because you invited someone else?" 

It pathetic; they were going to play basketball. So, what's the point of being too punctual about it? It's not like they are getting a grade for doing this. The other girl just shakes her head and sighs; she should've known that Nayeon would take it as a small deal.

"Just come on. She doesn't like people who are late." Grabbing Nayeon's hand and this time, walking at a slower speed.

"She! Who's this? She?" Jihyo didn't answer.

Maybe being just a little late is fine. She hopes so.

The court was pretty much empty under the shining sun. The sound of a ball hitting the ground and screeching shoes were its only companion. Jeongyeon ran from one end of the court to the other, while dribbling and doing some fast breaks here and there. Being the captain of the basketball team in high school, things like this isn't new for her. Dribbling her ball to the three-point line and shooting the ball straight into the net. It was a perfect aim to the red square, and the ball bounces right to the net. The ball bounces before it eventually rolls its ways towards her foot. 

Jeongyeon catches her breath; it has been a long time since she last played basketball. So she was still getting used to the adrenaline rush. From the other side of the court, she heard another pair of shoes screeching. The person was walking towards her. So she took the ball, still facing the ring until the person was standing right beside her.

"They're late!" The smaller girl said, taking the ball that Jeongyeon gave to her.

While the other girl walks off towards the centre circle, leaving her behind. She sat there, still catching her breath, watch as the latter shots through the hoops and missing her shots. Until eventually, she gave up and followed her movements.

"I thought you don't tolerate people who are late?" It is true, Jeongyeon doesn't like people who are late.

Being on time is one of the disciplines she learns from her dad. But this was an exception, Jihyo was an exception of that.

"Jihyo is different," Jeongyeon reasoned, Jihyo is her best friend that's why she let her pass. "She's my best friend."

"I'm your best friend too, yet you always left me behind when I'm late." Jeongyeon burst into laughter. "It was a different case of scenarios for you, Chae." She explained, pointing her finger at her face.

Before Chaeyoung could even argue, Jihyo and Nayeon arrived. "Jeongyeon! Sorry, we were late." Jeongyeon turned to answer, but stopped once she saw who Jihyo was dragging.

While Chaeyoung was just sitting there, exchanging eye contact with Jihyo and she was sure the other girl could see the fury in her eyes. Realising that the short-haired girl wasn't moving, Chaeyoung elbowed her until she broke out of her trance.

"You alright there, Jeong?" She whispered to the girl, but Jeongyeon was more than just alright.

She was devastated.

Nayeon's brain short-circuited once she saw her. All of their memories together, somehow just flashed through her eyes. The locked past that she never wanted to unlock again is now there. Sitting at the centre circle of the basketball court. She froze, in her head, she's planning hundreds of ways just to run away from that place. Far far away and hide on a ditch, but she doesn't want to leave Jihyo even though the other girl planned to play and maybe set up this horrible of a meeting.

But maybe Jihyo meant good, even if the after effect that comes after for her is worse than right. She spaced out. She was spacing out so much that she didn't realise. That Jeongyeon's hand was right in front of her.

"H-hey!" Her voice, the same high yet hoarse voice that Nayeon misses dearly and now, Nayeon heard it again.

Nayeon looked back at her; typical Jeongyeon always seems to make the atmosphere weird and awkward. Greeting someone with a simple hey and a handshake isn't the right combination. But Nayeon answers, shaking her hand back. Jihyo and Chaeyoung were right beside them, watching this weird kind of interaction they are trying to make.

"Hey!" A faint smile was there, and Jeongyeon was the first to let go, walking towards the basketball.

"So, two vs 2?"

_**3 Years Ago** _

_It was prom night, and the auditorium was full of students. Some were slow dancing with their couple, while the others were just drinking and sitting having a conversation. Jihyo and Jeongyeon were one of those people. They were sitting, enjoying the lively atmosphere. It was their last year of high school, and they were trying to spend most of their time together. While Nayeon was in the bathroom, touching upon her makeup._

_They somehow manage to come to the topic of crushes. Something that Jeongyeon wasn't comfortable with, she's a hopeless love after all. She didn't want to risk it, not when her crush is her childhood best friend who hasn't come back yet from the toilet._

_"You know that It's the last year of high school, Jeong. You want it to go to waste like that?" Looking at her stubborn best friend._

_It's not that Jihyo doesn't know, hell she knows from elementary school. Even though they were too young to understand what love was. But Jeongyeon's eyes show it all. They say that the face could lie, but the eyes cannot, and it was true how Jeongyeon's eyes were full of light and joy, every time, Nayeon smiles. It was as warm as the sun itself. But every time Jihyo told her to confess, just to express her feelings. Right, when Jeongyeon was this close to admitting her love._

_She ended up falling to the same smile that she fell in love with and said the utterly different thing. "You're cute when you smile." Which always made Nayeon blush and; that's while hitting her elbow lightly. Every time, she always says the same thing, and Nayeon thought Jeongyeon liked her smile that much, and it made her smile more. But Jeongyeon more than just liked her. She loves her._

_"You better confess now before it's too late, Jeong." That was all Jihyo said before she was asked to dance with one of her classmates, Daniel._

_Leaving Jeongyeon alone with her thought. Seeing how happy everyone was with their partner, Jeongyeon wanted to experience that. Maybe she could ask Nayeon for a dance. It was a simple yet hard task; she never asked Nayeon for a dance before, so she was somewhat anxious about it. But her mind was made up; she's going to ask her for a dance and then she'll confess. As they say, You have to end this school year with a bang. Until later, all she did was wait, waiting for Nayeon to comeback. But she never did come back._

_It worries her, does touching your make up took you this long? Out of patience of the other girl, Jeongyeon walked towards the bathroom. The school's hallway was dark and empty; it scares her. What if Nayeon was kidnapped or worse hurt? There were alcohols inside, so there's a chance some drunk guys might've snatched her out. So she hurried towards the bathroom, to her fear. It was empty. Not a single soul was in there. Out into the hallway again, Jeongyeon was frantically running._

_She peeked and looked at every class, but it was empty. Scared of what might happen to Nayeon, Jeongyeon snatched her phone quickly. Catching her breath as she looked at her contacts, scrolling towards Nayeon's number. But before she could even press call, she heard a ruckus coming from one of the rooms. The sounds of desk moving and their metal legs screeching were that loud. Jeongyeon stopped what she was doing and started to follow the source._

_It was dark, and it was impossible to know where the source was, but there was so much noise that it'll be impossible to miss. Jeongyeon looked around, listening to the sound following it. Until she gets closer, and her heart started thumping inside her chest. It was beating furiously like a drum, every time she moves closer to the sound. Her heart beats louder and louder, something wasn't right, and her heart was telling her to leave that place. But she was stubborn and kept going._

_The sounds were getting more transparent and more precise until she heard moaning. It was a loud one, and it was coming from her class. She shooked her head; she should've known that some of the kids in this school couldn't hold their hormones inside their pants. Well, It was their last year here. No one would punish them for having sexual intercourse inside one of the classrooms. Jeongyeon was about to leave when she heard moanings again. This time it made her shiver, not because she was disgusted but because it was familiar._

_It sounded like, Nayeon?_

_Her breath hitched when she heard it again. The moans were getting louder and louder; it echoed inside the hallway. She ended up moving closer; It couldn't be Nayeon, her friend wouldn't have done that, would she? She stopped right in front of the classroom doors, their breaths were loud, and being an idiot she is. Jeongyeon peeked inside; the classroom was dark; only the moonlight was its source. She froze._

_Right on the teacher's desk, splayed naked across it was Nayeon with someone on top of her. Jeongyeon couldn't believe it, her eyes were burning from what she just saw, and she turned away._

_"Momo, Harder-" That was enough to make Jeongyeon puked her guts out._

_Her stomach was in a hurl, eyes were burning, and her heart, She never experiences this kind of heartbreak in her life. She back off from the door, feeling sick to her stomach, and a tear fall from her eye. The moanings were getting louder and louder; It echoes inside her head. Closing her ear shut, she walks outside of the building. The night breeze hits her right away, It was cold, but it didn't bother her at all. Walking mindlessly on the street walks and eventually ended up in a park. The place was empty and quiet; It was late, so no visitors were there._

_She sits in one of the benches, holding on to the metal railing and slowly sitting down and looking at the lake in front, with the reflection of the moon right on it. Empty, cold, and numb were the best words to use to describe how she was feeling right now. Funny how she thought that the pain would last for a long time, yet It disappeared so quickly. That Jeongyeon didn't notice that it also brought all of her emotions with it. It made her numb. She took off her blazer, placing it beside her and pull her tie a little loose._

_Like a blank canvas, she has nothing; even after what happened, she still can't express how she feels. She should've known that what Jihyo was saying would eventually come through, and she was too late. Nayeon was always fond of the cute little Japanese girl, Momo. She has a cheery and charming personality, good physique, and she was a fantastic dancer. The students at school loved her; they were practically drooling over her, including Nayeon._

_Jeongyeon should've known, that all of those conversations about the Japanese girl with Nayeon meant something else than attraction. It was love. Maybe Jeongyeon knew it all along and denied it all, making herself think that she still has a chance. But she was a coward, a hopeless in love coward. She should've seen the sign of how Nayeon kept on flirting with Momo and how Momo reciprocated it, how both of them looked at each other in class like they could devour each other any minute._

_Yet, Jeongyeon denies it all thinking that maybe there's a chance for her just to confess. But it never crossed her mind that Nayeon wouldn't like her back. She never thought of that, Why would she? She was dumb; that's why. It was midnight when Jihyo called her; she has been staring at the lake for a while—thinking about a lot of stuff until her best friend called._

_"Where are you, Jeong? Don't tell me you ran away again." Her voice was full of worries, and Jeongyeon could only smile._

_"I'll be back. Where's Nayeon?" Saying her name left a bitter taste on her tongue._

_Even after what happens, Jeongyeon still cares, or she just wanted to know if all of it was real or not._

_"She texted me 5 minutes ago, saying that she went home early." The rest was a blur to her, but she remembered the walk back and the long scolding she got from Jihyo for leaving her behind._

_She didn't say a word on the way back home, leaving Jihyo confused. I guess the year did end with a bang, a bang indeed._

_The news of Nayeon and Momo dating spreads faster than a bullet. Almost every student in their grade are talking about them, they were the talk of the town, and It's not like Nayeon and Momo were keeping it subtle anyway. Their relationship was more than subtle, with the amount of PDA that they showed in school and sticking into each other like glue._

_It made Jeongyeon sick, not to mention they do this every day, every time, and everywhere. Kissing, smooching, stolen pecks here and there. Sometimes Jeongyeon swore, She could see a hickey on Nayeon's neck covered by some foundation that was useless considering how visible it was. She once even caught them, having one of their usual quickies on the janitor's room._

_Nayeon with a red cheek, breathing heavily while Momo was practically grinning. Explaining what they were just doing inside. It sickens her every day, watching your crush loving somebody else. But it was Jeongyeon's fault for practically staying to watch every single bit of it. Jihyo was never there most of the time. Nayeon and Momo weren't the only couples that manage to bloom after prom._

_Jihyo is now practically Daniel's and right of the bat, Jeongyeon was almost alone. Stuck between an absurd amount of PDA's and pain and Jeongyeon couldn't take any of it anymore. So, from then on every lunch, Jeongyeon would busy herself by practically doing a round on the court. Being the captain of the basketball team has its quirks. One of them is using the court without getting any questions whatsoever._

_She could quickly make up an excuse, "I'm not going to play here anymore, anyway, might as well shoot some hoops. Before I leave completely." With a small smile, that was enough to charm her other classmates._

_Jeongyeon wasn't that social like Nayeon. Her cold demeanour and mysterious personality scare most of the boys at her school. But she has all the girls in her school, head over heels over her, yet none of them attracts her more as Nayeon does. The other girls tried, but Jeongyeon's heart was for Nayeon only, and she also doesn't have that many friends. She just wants a small group of people who loved her just the way she is._

_There were only two persons who she considers as her best friend; they were supposed to spend their last years together. But both of them were busy with their partners to even give a damn about her single-ass friend. So, here Jeongyeon was playing all of her sadness away in the court. With Mina watching her every toss and throw. Mina was one of those quiet and studious types of girls, but even behind her nerdy and geeky side, she still has all the boys fawning over her. But none of them attracts Mina; she doesn't want any of those pervert boys._

_"You know, You've been giving me the same excuse every time I passed by the basketball and asked you. So, what's the real reason?" Mina asked, with one of her legs resting on top of the other and her hands resting on top of it all._

_Jeongyeon didn't answer and continued other rounds of layups, practically tiring herself. Mina could see the struggle in every move the taller girl was doing. It wasn't like Jeongyeon to play with such a weak strength; her actions weren't as sharp as it uses to be. Its lack of power that the girl was known for and Jeongyeon never miss. Not on basketball, she doesn't yet every throw she makes was a miss._

_It was definite that something was troubling her, her actions and eyes show it all. That warm and shining eyes, Jeongyeon always have when she plays was gone—replaced by an empty and cold expression. The final round of lay-up Jeongyeon slipped, landing on her back just below the net. What made it even worse was that the ball fell right on her face and the next thing she knew, she was icing her broken and bloodied ass nose. Sitting on the nursery bed on the nurse office with Mina right beside her, checking if they have put the bandage correctly._

_Jihyo came to check up on her on the nursery office, scolding her again because of how reckless she was. She was just happy seeing the other girl caring for her to even argued back, Mina was sitting right beside her the whole time explaining what had happened. Her best friend could only hug her, saying a couple of sorry along the way while patting her back. Saying that she was a bad best friend for leaving her behind. But Jeongyeon just shook her head; It's not like she could do anything with it._

_"It's fine If you guys are happy. I'm happy too!" She tried to reason with the now sobbing mess of a Jihyo._

_Now she's practically the one who's calming her down—followed by Mina who patted her head, exchanging eye contact with the latter. It was enough for her partly know what was going on, and knowing what made Jeongyeon like this. It took them a while to calm the girl down, and Jeongyeon broke off the hug, motioning Jihyo to just go back to Daniel as the home bell rings. But she said she could tell Daniel what had happened and maybe spend the rest of her day with the other girl._

_Promising her that she'll tell everything about her and Daniel, but seeing how Jeongyeon reacts to the topic, she changes it immediately. They were walking out of the nursery's office, with Mina when Jeongyeon realised that they were missing someone._

_"Where's Nayeon?" The source of Jeongyeon's dilemma, wasn't even there when she hurt herself._

_Maybe They didn't tell her that's why she didn't come to visit. "I searched for her everywhere; she was nowhere to be seen. I only found Jihyo." Mina said._

_Again, Nayeon has disappeared but was she? Jeongyeon knew right away where they have gone and just as if on cue. The Janitor's closet door opened and came out, Nayeon and Momo. They were gasping for air with their red cheeks and swollen lips, followed by some messy hair and dishevelled clothing. She should've known, Nayeon was too busy having her quickies with Momo even to care._

_The couple didn't notice them at first until Momo caught Jihyo's eye who was shocked at the scene in front of her. She looked at Jeongyeon to see if she has the same expression as her, but she can see it from her eyes. The latter was so used to it, that it wasn't even shocked to hear no more. Now, Jihyo understands what she was going through—seeing her crush, making out in front of her. Every single day was an absolute nightmare, and Jihyo couldn't even imagine the pain Jeongyeon was going through._

_She wishes she could just slap Nayeon right there and then for not keeping her hormones in place, but she was her best friend. Both of them are, and she sure that this was making them drift apart._

_Nayeon who noticed Momo stopped moving also turned her face around, her eyes went wide when she saw her friends standing there looking straight at them. One person worried her the most, realising the bandage that was on Jeongyeon's nose. Nayeon could only look at her with worries in her eyes._

_"Jeong! Your nose what-" But before Nayeon could even finish her sentence, the taller girl walked right past them, leaving the others shocked at her sudden moves and followed._

_Once Jihyo was right in front of her, she could only shake her head and patted her elbow, leaving the other girl be. Nayeon stands there watching as Jeongyeon's shadow disappeared out of the side, shocked beyond belief._

_After that Janitor's room incident, Jeongyeon drifted away from Nayeon. Every morning when she passed by Jeongyeon's locker, the girl would ignore her not giving her the usual greeting. She also misses her lunch on purpose, spending most of her time throwing some hoops on the basketball court with Mina and Jihyo. From then on, her friendship with the tall girl change. They weren't the three musketeers like they use to be._

_Every time she asked them to hang out together on their group chat. Jeongyeon would make an excuse not to go, so she ends up hanging out with Jihyo. Who seems to be okay with her, yet Jeongyeon confuses her. Somehow she was shutting her out of her life, and every time she asked Jihyo for the answer. The other girl would try to change the topic or made up an excuse._

_"It's between you and her, unnie. I can't help you with that." It didn't help the other girl at all._

_She missed the other girl's presence near here, her annoying and fun personality that only Nayeon could ever see. Her friendship wasn't the only one that drifted away, Momo and her started to argue more, and their relationship was beginning to tear. Nayeon was always worrying about Jeongyeon that it made Momo jealous; it made them argue more. Until eventually, She got used to it besides Jeongyeon was Nayeon's best friend._

_Other things also change in their relationship; their daily sexcapades were lesser than what they usually do. Doing it again with Momo didn't feel the same; it made her sick. Every time they were doing it, all she could imagine was Jeongyeon's face how her eyes were showing those cold daggers that stab right into her. It made her uncomfortable, since then they stopped doing PDA's and Nayeon was empty._

_That emptiness was slowly replaced by anger, seeing how Jeongyeon spends the rest of her time more with Mina rather than her. It made her somewhat angry. She used to be the one who spends the most time with her, the one who made her smile, the one who was her best friend and she started to make the assumptions that Jeongyeon replaced her role with Mina. It made her mad._

_Graduation day wasn't as high as she expected it to be. Again she was stuck with Momo, meeting and greeting her parents in the mass of crowds. Filled with the other students family. Even from the very crowded place, Nayeon's eyes still wonders around, amidst all of the seas of people she still manages to find the crowd that she has been looking for. Jeongyeon's parents were there, congratulating her. Seungyeon, Jeongyeon's sister was there also hugging the taller girl._

_Her eyes caught on to Jeongyeon's immediately and everything else was a blur in her eyes, only the image of Jeongyeon. She didn't realise that she was staring at the girl for too long, that it ended up making Jeongyeon turned to look at her. They exchanged eye contacts, and it didn't last long, as Jeongyeon looked away and walked off. She was excusing herself from her family, getting through the mass of crowds. Her eyes were cold and hollow, not the same eyes that it use to be._

_Nayeon followed her right away, outside of the building. Yet a hand kept her in place, "Where are you going? My parents invited you to dinner." Momo held her off; her parents were waiting for her answer. But Nayeon had no time for chitchats, so she wriggles out of Momo's hand slowly._

_"I'll catch up to you; I need to meet someone first." And the hold came loose, so walked immediately following the direction that Jeongyeon took towards the big auditorium door._

_Again the hallways were empty and dark; only the sound coming from the auditorium kept the atmosphere alive. Nayeon looked around and walked towards the end of the hall, desperately searching for Jeongyeon and thinking of a place where Jeongyeon would go to. Just to be alone, escaping from the big mess of people. There was only one place, a site that is dear to her heart. Her, place of solitude. "Basketball court!"_

_Frustration, that was what Jeongyeon was feeling. Every throw she shot, every jump she makes. None of it was a score, and it frustrated her. She never missed, never in her entire life has she ever missed shots these much. So, she kept doing lap to lap, aiming correctly at the red square of the ring and still it was a miss. The final shot was taken from the three-point line, and she was known to be good at that._

_The jump was excellent, and the throw was great, yet it wasn't good enough to make a score. Balling her fist into a ball, she bit her lips that she was sure it had started to bleed a little. Just as she was about to scream all of her stress out. The sound of the court door opening keeps her on hold._

_"Lashing out all of that frustration into the court again, Jeong?" A small laugh can be heard from the other end of the court and her grip on the basketball was tighter._

_The source of all of those pent up frustrations, stress and maybe just maybe the reason why she keeps on missing her shots. Was right there, standing directly on the other end of the stinking basketball court. Jeongyeon's back was her only view since the taller girl didn't want to turn around. The other girl was just standing there, slowly shaking her head and slowly bounces the ball again to do another three-pointer. But to her bad luck, it was another sore-losing miss._

_"Woah, missing a three-pointer? Never seen you missed before." It was a way to break the icy atmosphere, and Nayeon started to move closer, getting nearer and nearer to the girl._

_"Guess so?" Her voice was quiet, almost like a whisper._

_After that shot, Jeongyeon took the ball in her hand and started to turn slowly. Ready to just leave this place. Still, there is one more obstacle to face. Nayeon was staring at her, and her expression was flat with no emotion. Jeongyeon's eyes weren't as warm and bright as it uses to be. It was empty and rather dark. Tired was painted all across her face as she started walking closer towards her, with her head looking at the floor._

_It boiled her anger even more, "Jeongyeon, What's wrong?" No answer, the taller girl just walks._

_Nayeon had enough of it and stopped her right on her tracks. Standing precisely in front of her. They ended up staring at each other and Jeongyeon couldn't lie, looking at Nayeon this close despite the anger that she's showing was enough to make her heart do somersaults. Yet, the memory of her and Momo played through her mind, and it instantly changes her mood._

_"What?" She didn't mean to be this harsh, yet her voice came out like that._

_Maybe it was all the anger she was bottling up. Nayeon was taken aback from the harsh tone; It scared her. Because Jeongyeon never raised her voice against her and Nayeon could see something was bothering her._

_Resting her palm on the taller girl's cheek, the smaller girl wouldn't let something like this go. "Jeong, What's wrong?"_

_She wanted to say it to her, tell her how she feels. But then what? Nayeon is already someone else's; she has no rights no say those words that she wishes; she was the first one to say it to hear. Instead, she slowly moved Nayeon's palm down; the girl watches her every move._

_"I-It's!" She sighed; she couldn't say it. Even when they are that close to each other, she couldn't say it. "It's nothing, don't mind me. I'm fine!"_

_Walking away was a great solution. Yet Nayeon was still there, blocking her way. She wasn't buying it, Nayeon knows Jeongyeon that long to know that the taller girl was more than just fine._

_"No, you're not! You're not fine." Worry was shown all across her face, and it made Jeongyeon felt terrible._

_But still, she couldn't tell her. She'll rather die than tell her about it now. It's not the right time._

_"I'm fine, Nay! Just let me through!" Her tone was softer this time, deep down the last thing Jeongyeon wanted to do was too scared Nayeon again._

_Nayeon was stubborn, so she stands there, arms crossed in front of her chest. "I'm not going to let you through until you tell me, What's wrong!" This time Nayeon was raising her tone, and it made Jeongyeon rolled her chin._

_This was getting ridiculous if going ahead wasn't an option, then might as well going sideways and that's precisely what Jeongyeon did. But, every move she makes was blocked by the stubborn wall, that is Im Nayeon. It frustrated and annoyed her; they were like children, and Jeongyeon was sick of it._

_"Just-What do you want?" She practically growled those words towards her._

_This was getting more and more ridiculous, yet Nayeon was still firm with how she stands. "Tell me, What's wrong! And don't you dare say that you're 'fine' Because hell Jeong, I know you that much to see that you're not okay!"_

_Jeongyeon was practically shaking, all of that anger was spreading across her body, and she was starting to turn red. She didn't want her emotions to get to the best of her and eventually lashed out on her. But, It was too late to handle because the fire had already set ablaze._

_"So, What if I wasn't fine? Why do you have to know?" The atmosphere was getting hotter by the minute, and their loud conversations echoed across the room._

_"Why?! I'm your best friend, that's why?!"_

_"Are we even still best friends, Nayeon? Judging from how you're always with Momo. Practically sticking to her like glue and for the record, I was there." Nayeon was shocked._

_"It's not like you're not doing the same thing. You spend most of your lunch with Mina now, leaving me behind. So, don't act like I'm the only one who's doing the wrong stuff." Jeongyeon froze, Nayeon noticed all of that? Why would she even care, when most of the time she was there. They practically ignore her._

_"You don't know why I was with Mina all the time! Why do you even care so much, anyway? Your attention was always on Momo anyways, so where do I come to play with that part?" She was pointing at her right now, "Just because your my best friend, doesn't mean you have the right to know! And if you're jealous with Mina, just say it!"_

_Nayeon wanted to laugh, why would she be jealous of Mina? She has Momo now, so why should she care about who Jeongyeon was talking to or hanging out with? It's not like it angers her. She just felt uncomfortable, watching Jeongyeon hanging out with another girl all the time. It's only best friends instincts like Mina meant bad. Clearly, it wasn't jealousy, right?_

_"If anyone here were jealous, It would've been you, Jeong. Just admit that you were jealous of Momo."_

_"Yes, I'm jealous of Momo," Jeongyeon admitted it; there was no turning back now._

_Nayeon froze, "You were jealous? Why?" Jeongyeon could only scratch her head._

_She never realised that Nayeon was this dense and yet the latter thought she was noticeable enough. "You don't get it, Do you?" Jeongyeon's mood went down once she saw Nayeon shaking her head._

_"Do explain?" Jeongyeon closes her eyes and lets out a chuckle. It confuses Nayeon, seeing how the girl was reacting to her answer._

_"God, Nayeon! I'm in love with you dammit!" Silence, somehow the temperature cooled off a bit._

_Nayeon was shocked, and all of the blood came rushing up to her brain. Jeongyeon, her best friend from God knows how long is in love with her. This was wrong, what Jeongyeon was doing was wrong. Nayeon was already someone else's, so she denies it shaking her head repeatedly._

_"Wh-What are you doing, Jeong? I-I can't!" Uncertainty, that's what Nayeon was feeling._

_It's like she didn't mean what she was saying. Her mind was saying no, yet her heart was doing the opposite. Nonetheless, she couldn't accept Jeongyeon._

_"I know, just-" Jeongyeon looked up, throwing her hand to the side. She never thought that confessing to her would her that much. "Be happy with Momo, because I can't handle this anymore."_

_The tears fell quickly right after, Nayeon wasn't hers, to begin with. So the only options were by letting her go. "I can't be your friend anymore, unnie."_

_Nayeon was crying mess now. Jeongyeon never called her unnie, even if she's older than her. The taller girl would always call her by her first name, and with the sudden changes of a nickname, she knew. They were on different turns now. It never occurred to her, that she'll lose a best friend. Right before they started university and it breaks her, even more, when she has to lose Jeongyeon._

_"I'm sorry, Unnie. But I can't handle seeing you with her anymore, It just pains me more. So I have to let you go, to rest my heart for a while."_

_Heartbreak and pain were all of the things that they were experiencing right now. It bleeds and swells as they kept on carving more and more on to it. Jeongyeon just couldn't bear the pain anymore. She said sorry a couple of times before walking right past Nayeon. Then, she hugged her stopping Jeongyeon completely. The hug felt miserable for her, it only bring more pain._

_"Don't Jeong, please! I'm sorry, I love you, Jeong! Just stay with me! I don't want to lose my best friend." As much as Jeongyeon wanted to stay, she couldn't._

_She has taken an offer she couldn't refuse, without anyone ever noticing. "I'm sorry, Unnie. But your 'I love you' has a different meaning as mine." So she broke off the hug and ran out of the basketball court, leaving Nayeon crying._ _Slowly descending towards the floor._

_Nayeon ended up missing the dinner with Momo's family. Instead, she went home, crying her eyes out on her bed. Was it the right choice? To just denied her like that? Jeongyeon was her best friend, but Why does it hurt this much? After graduation, Nayeon found out that Jeongyeon was accepted to go to college abroad in the US. Jihyo came the morning after, calming the older one down. In her hand was a paper, written by Jeongyeon to her._

_"Read it," Jihyo said, once she handed the paper to her and left to do some errands._

_Nayeon was alone in her bed, staring at ceilings above. Her phone has been vibrating since last night, full of texts and calls from Momo. None of it gives a damn to her somehow, the only thing that is on her mind was only Jeongyeon. How she told her, she loves her and how her expressions changed when Nayeon said no. The pain in her eyes was visible to see, and it hurt her._

_Paper resting on the table, Nayeon looked at it for a while before reaching out to read it. It wasn't like a letter, just a single sheet of paper folded in half. Typical simple Jeongyeon, she doesn't want to do something that would be troublesome for her. She opens the paper and smile. The sentence was in the middle of the paper, with nothing else on it. Jeongyeon was never that smart to talk about how she feels. This paper shows how Jeongyeon it is._

_"I never realised the meaning of late until I lost you, I Love you, and I'm sorry!_

_Keep smiling for me, You're cute when you smile :)"_

_\- YJY_

_Nayeon didn't know that just a sentence from someone could make her this happy._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Thank You for reading feel free to leave some kudos and comments. I'm really sorry if it's bad and I do appreciate your criticism to make me better. Follow my Twitter acc @2yeon_au. You could message me from there if any of you wanted to talk or just give feedback. Again, Thank You :)


End file.
